villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dick Roman
Dick Roman was the leader of the Leviathans, and the strongest, smartest, and deadliest member of his race. He was the main villain of Season 7 of Supernatural. He was played by James Patrick Stuart. History Like all Leviathans, the Leader was created by God long before he created angels or humans. Much of his early history is unknown (although he mentions clawing his way to the top, implying he conquered all the other Leviathans through force). He and his brethren were locked away in Purgatory, as it was decided by God that they were too dangerous due to their ability to devour everything. However, when Castiel opened Purgatory and sucked in all the souls, he also absorbed the Leviathan, which slowly began eating him from the inside. After Death revealed just what they were up against, Sam and Dean Winchester planned to re-open the door to Purgatory. Realizing what he was coming, Castiel gave back all the souls; however, some of the Leviathans hung into him, then took control of him. The Leviathan was too much for Castiel's vessel, and he proceeded to walk to a nearby water reservoir, where his body vanished into the water and released the Leviathan into the water supply. One Leviathan killed billionaire businessman Richard "Dick" Roman and assumed his form. He quickly established his dominance over the other Leviathans and began his master plan to convert all humans into livestock for the Leviathans to slaughter and eat. He then sent his second-in-command, Edgar, to kill Sam and Dean (though Edgar failed). In "Slash Fiction," Dick turned down an offered alliance with Crowley, threatening to kill all demons if he was bothered again. He next appeared in "How to Win Friends and Influence Monsters," arriving at the laboratory of Dr. Gaines, another Leviathan. Although his tests were mostly a success, a few failures had caught attention from the media, and for that, Dick had Gaines killed. He then captured Bobby Singer, although Sam and Dean broke in and used Borax (the one thing that can harm but not kill Leviathans) to defeat his guards; however, Dick proved to be immune to Borax, and although the three hunters escaped, Dick managed to shoot Bobby in the head, leading to his death. He also, in this time, stared a false alliance with many monster leaders, including Crowley, Kng of Hell, whom he had refused to ally with, as well as the Alpha Vampire, so they would not interfere with his plans, until it was too late. He also went to the hospital that Bobby was dying in to mock Dean. After that he continued to lead his plan, as well as buying many other companies, striving to cure cancer, and funding several archaeological digs. In his next appearance he convinced a computer genius, a young woman named Charlie Bradbury, to crack her boss's unbreakable files about Roman's business enterprise, to find out how much he knew about the Leviathans. Upon reading it, Charlie at first thought he was crazy, then accidentally saw Dick and another Leviathan, devour her boss, and the Leviathan eating him assuming his form. Sam and Dean got to her, and told her the rest about them, and she agreed to destroy the evidence, and told him that something was being delivered to Dick, something his digs came across. They managed to steal the item from the airport, and replaced it with a Borax bomb. This just annoyed Dick, who chased after Charlie, and caught her along with Sam and Dean. However, Bobby's ghost, who refused to pass, used his new ghost powers to hurt the Leviathan, giving the trio time to escape. A furious Dick confronted the Leviathan who failed him, (who begged him not to bib him). Dick responded, "Bib you? Why would I waste a perfectly good meal?" and ate the Leviathan alive. It was then revealed, that the item was the Word of God was written specifically as an instruction manual over what to do if the Leviathans ever escaped. Dick had stolen it, so no one would ever learn the only way to kill a Leviathan. He also had Edgar kidnap the prophet, Kevin Tran and his mother, and forces him to reveal what it says, so he knows how much Kevin knows. Castiel the fallen angel had reappeared by this time, believing he was human. However, Dean and a demon named Meg restored his memory so that he could cure Sam, who was under hallucination from Lucifer as a side effect of being in Hell. As the only weapon that can kill a Leviathan is the Bone of a Righteous Mortal Washed in the Blood of the Three Fallen (a fallen angel, a father of monsters, and the King of Hell, the leader of fallen humanity) he summoned the King of Hell, and offered him a deal, however knowing he would cheat him, Roman made plans to counteract this, by having several Leviathans shapeshift to take his form. The bone could only kill one Leviathan, before requiring more blood. Meanwhile, he invited all the Leviathan's section leaders, to brief them on the plans for converting humans into their own herd, and introduced the new poison created to kill all humans, who were genetically thin, had an IQ of over 150, or had problems making them unsuitable for eating. Sam and Dean attacked, having realized that Castiel (who had been resurrected by God) had the Leviathans inside of him, he would be able to recognize which Leviathan was the true Dick Roman. In his lab, they confronted him. Realizing they were armed, Dick tried to kill them. Castiel made a lunge at hin, but he effortlessly overpowered the angel. Dean stabbed him with the Bone, but it didn't work. Laughing, Roman mocked him, but it turned out to be a fake. Castiel grabbed Roman from behind, and Dean stabbed him with the real bone. This act killed the Leviathan, but had the horrible side effect of dragging Dean and Castiel to Purgatory with his soul. Personality Dick appeared charismatic and friendly to the human world. However, his own kind and those who know him to be a Leviathan are aware that Dick is ruthless, and commanded both fear and respect. All other Leviathans are terrified of him, as he is the strongest and most powerful of them all, and any failure he punishes by bibbing the Leviathan (making the creature eat its self, one of only two ways to kill them). The only thing he really cares about are his Leviathans, or, more specifically, high-ranking Leviathans. He is very hierarchical and is obsessed with those at the top. He does reward his henchmen Leviathans when they successfully achieve his goals. Like all Leviathans he views all other species; demons, vampires, monsters, as lower beings, and considers humans nothing better than food, although he does consider some human inventions, such as the gun, as "cute" and seems to have some respect for some humans who make great achievements. He is also somewhat masochistic, and takes things such as Borax, which his kind find agonizing, as enjoyable. He also laughed when the ghost of Bobby used his new found strength to harm the Leviathan, and smiled as the only weapon that could kill him, was stabbed into him. Category:Strategic Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Supernatural Villains Category:Man-Eaters Category:Monsters Category:Sadists Category:Rich Villains Category:Charismatic villain Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Destroyers Category:Evil Genius Category:Mastermind Category:Hungry Villains Category:Possessor Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Gunmen Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Business Villains Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Deceased Villains Category:Complete Monster Category:Xenophobes Category:Supremacists Category:Predator Category:Mass Murderer Category:Poisoner Category:Liars Category:Leader Category:Incriminators Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Evil from the past Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Misanthropes Category:Imposters Category:Creature Category:Hegemony Category:Old Villains Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Immortals Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Demon Category:Big Bads Category:Master Orator Category:Horror Villains Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Murderer